Megaprimatus Kong
Megaprimatus Kong, was a large, rare, gorilla-like creature from Skull Island. The humans who settled on the island long ago were a devoted culture who revered the giant Kong apes that abound throughout their art. Some have speculated the nonhuman great apes may have arrived with the colonists, alluding to a symbiosis between the humans and the ancestors of Kong. It measures 18-25 feet tall. At the center of Skull Island, living in a cavernous lair suspended high above the jungle, and lord of all he surveyed, was Kong. One of the last of his species, Kong was a giant and powerful great ape, far larger than any hitherto known species. He was the king and lord of his world, a nightmarish force to the Skull Islander humans, and an anomaly to science. Kong became the icon for the wonder and power of nature in his time. When discovered by the Western world, sadly Kong was probably the sole representative of his species. Though he was almost certainly part of a family and perhaps a society once, he had been left all on his own for a long time. As such, this great ape’s behavior had changed as a reflection of his loneliness and in response the shouldering of the pressures of his world upon him as an individual and not a member of a group. Ecology It is unknown when the species of giant ape known as "Kong" arrived on Skull Island. Estimates place it at a few thousands years ago, most likely coming from mainland Asia. A possible ancestor for Kong could be the giant prehistoric ape known as Gigantopithecus. As Gigantopithecus grew to be around 10 feet in height, while Kong regularly grew to be twenty feet or more (based on skeletons found on Skull Island), if Kong is descended from Gigantopithecus then it must have adapted quickly to the dangers of Skull Island. However it should be noted that Gigantopithecus was more closely related to Orangutans than to Gorillas. Due to the nature of the gorilla/ape decorated ruins found all over the island, it is hypothesized that Kong's kin came over with human civilization, and may have been used (possibly even bred) as guards, gods, or something else. Based on the habits of other great apes, it can be presumed that Kong lived in small family groups, with females and young guarded by the much larger males. They would live where food was plentiful, ranging down from the uplands into the jungle and the lush growth to be found there. Kong would feed on leaves, shoots, fruit, and (if chimpanzees are a basis), some invertebrates and small animals. As with other apes, communication was vital among Kong's species, with vocalizations a prime component, but also including posturing and certain nuances of body language. Certainly, Kong's impressive chest pounding displays served to demonstrate his dominance as well as intimidate rivals and frighten enemies. Something as simple as a grunt may have been sufficient to discourage some predators -- of which the young were in constant danger, as even an infant Kong would make a handsome meal for a V. rex. Kong, himself, was brought back to New York with the Carl Denham expedition, was thought to be the last of his kind, and his death more than likely brought about the extinction of his species (though being the only living Megaprimatus kong, the species as a whole was already doomed). Obscure Origins The origin of Kong’s species is as obscure as Skull Island itself, but what seems certain is that his kind arrived no earlier than a few thousand years ago and were not originally native to the island at first, but they later evolved into an indigenous species. Mainland Asia is the likely point of ancestral origin. Though a Kong’s physiology bares strong resemblances to that of African gorillas, some have theorized that the giant pongine great ape Gigantopithecus is a possible ancestor. If so, Kong’s kind has increased in size dramatically in a short space of time. Perhaps this was a natural response to the dangers of the island – the predatory dinosaurs and other aggressive inhabitants? Or perhaps it was evidence of selective breeding? Ape-effigy-bearing ruins abound, supporting the theory of Kong’s kin being revered by the ancient humans of the island. Perhaps the massive apes were also bred by them? Perhaps they were brought with the ancient human colonists from some lost empire in Asia? The answers to these questions may never be known. Living Together Kong's species live in small familial units. While Kong’s home was in the mountainous uplands, the rest of his kind live mostly in the jungle, where food is more abundant. Adults protect the young from dangerous predatory animals like Foetodon and guide them in finding food. While young are vulnerable, the huge adult males are easily a match for the most dangerous carnivores on the island. The apes are able to combine massive strength with incredible dexterity. They also have the added advantage of grasping hands on all four limbs and, as any kind of ape shows, the intelligence to strategize and outthink opponents. In their groups, strong emotional connections between individuals yield tight alliances, and the communicative skills of the apes serve to reinforce their bonds. Vocalizations form a strong part of the species’ communication, but subtleties of body language and posturing are as important. At their most subtle, these can be a flash of the eyelids or a glance to acknowledge another individual. At the other end of the spectrum, the mighty chest-pounding, standing roar is an unmistakable proclamation of power and dominance. Some of these many behaviors are similar enough to complex human behavior to suggest strong emotional development in the pongines. Age-Old Enemies There is an age-old enmity that exists between the giant Kongs and the V. rexes. Both immensely powerful animals, these great titans clash again and again in ground-shaking contests of tooth and claw versus fist, tyrannosaur bloodlust versus primate cunning. V. rexes view young Kongs as worthy prey and are brave or foolish enough to risk injury to get at them. Both species take the opportunity to kill the young of the other in an attempt to eliminate future threats and neither accepts the encroachment of the other into their territory. Sub-adult V. rexes, less wary than their seniors and in a hurry to establish territories of their own, will be led into conflict with the apes. The apes use whatever lay at hand as weapons, and the V. rexes come armed with massive, crushing gin-trap jaws. The beasts can inflict savage wounds upon one another. Most clashes are short – one party backing off when the odds are evaluated as out of their favor. But when the stakes are high enough, the conflicts become battles to the death. The Long Defeat By accident and attrition, over the centuries the Kongs have whittled down in number. Like other great ape species, they breed seldom and the young take years to attain self-sufficiency. Injury and sickness are killers as lethal as any V. rex or Venatosaurus, and each death is a blow to the species. Although never numerous, by the time Carl Denham’s expedition uncovered the island, Kong himself was one of the last of his great species. The strange relationship he had developed with the Skull Islander humans that cling to life on the coast was symptomatic of the unnatural situation in which Kong persisted. He was an intelligent social creature seemingly living alone. Perhaps the living offerings of the human natives appealed to some aspect of Kong’s need of company? Regardless, they did not fulfill it. Defensive and pugnacious, the giant ape was a product of the peril that surrounded him all his life. Physical Characteristics Kongs are extraordinarily tall ape-like creatures with unmistakable similarities to ordinary Gorillas. They can grow up to 25 feet tall, have black fur, brown eyes, and walk on their knuckles or on fours. Although mostly found walking on all four limbs, they are capable of rearing up on their feet, as seen when punching their chest. Like gorillas, the male of the species can grow a white patch of fur on its back, likely indicating dominance, as it does for silverback gorillas. They possess immense physical strength, presumably scaled up from their smaller counterparts, and are capable of jumping vertically, something that ordinary gorillas have not been seen doing. Behavior Kongs appear to possess intelligence comparable to those of ordinary apes, although some of their movements suggest a superior intelligence more comparable to humans. Kong was seen intelligently tossing Ann Darrow around from hand to hand (and to foot) during his fight with the three V. Rexes. He also displayed surprisingly advanced fighting tactics during that battle. He later appeared to playfully scoff at Ann just before picking her up and placing her on his shoulder, apparently realizing that she needs him more than he needs her. Kongs also appear to be very affectionate, friendly, funny and playful: Kong himself seemed to enjoy playing with Ann, first on top of a mountain when he knocked her over repeatedly, seeming to enjoy watching her fall down, then later in New York at the skate rink. They are also very protective, as he was over Ann, risking his own life multiple times to protect her after seemingly having a relationship. Like a protective parent, Kong reacts immediately to her screams of terror, and aids her with no regard for the danger (even the fighter planes, which he couldn’t have possibly ever seen before). Personality/Motivation Typical animal motivations. As with all great apes, Kong's kind were capable of complex social behavior and would exhibit distinct personalities. Kong himself proved to be very intelligent, even capable of understanding certain human words (or at least understanding a meaning to the sound). However, due to his social isolation and lack of interaction with others of his kind, Kong was understandably bad tempered. Kong also seemed desperate for social interaction, this may be why he took Skull Islander's offerings, although they seemed to have suffered gruesome deaths: be it accidental fatalities by Kong or other dangers of Skull island. This need for social interaction is also the main reason Kong was so incredibly protective of Ann Darrow, even toward her own friends like Jack Driscoll: fighting off dangerous predators such as the V.rex with a savage fury and even using himself as a shield in such instances. Abilities/Tactics Most notable was the strength of these animals. A full-grown adult male Kong was an equal match for a V.Rex, though the largest V.Rex would have presented quite a challenge. Megaprimatus could lift a full grown V.Rex off of the ground, even throw, flip and pin the giant carnivores. Kong himself was able to fight off three V.Rex simultaneously, but he was an exceptional specimen with years of experience. Megaprimatus had the advantage of intelligence and grasping hands and feet with fantastic dexterity, and primitive weapon usage (clubs, trees and rocks against foes). Grappling, rending, wrestling, punching and biting were also part of a Kong's combat repertoire. They were extraordinary climbers and surprisingly agile for their size. Kong himself was capable of swinging, climbing and even chasing after Jack's taxi cab in the Streets of New York City. Appearance Kong appears as a silverback gorilla standing anywhere from an all four pose is 18 feet and in a bipedal pose is 25 feet in height. Skin is a dark black, as is the fur. Older males will have grayish to sliver hair on the back and head. An average Megaprimatus like King Kong would weigh around 8-14 tons and stand 25 feet tall. Diet The Megaprimatus Kong is an omnivorous creature that ate a wide variety of foods such as bamboo, meat, plants, termites, insects, fish and fruits. Predators Megaprimatus had many foes. Vastatosaurus Rex was a top predator, as were Venatosaurus, Foetodon and Terapusmordax. These were a constant threat to the young. Full-grown male Megaprimatus were equal matches for any V.Rex, though the more bold V.Rex would have been determined to kill the young and even risked injury or even death. While a V.Rex had the advantage of massive-bone crushing jaws and armored skin, Megaprimatus had the advantage of their intelligence, massive strength and grasping hands. They could use primitive tools such as logs, trees and boulders against threats, and could grapple, throw, wrestle, punch and bite. The young of both species were in constant danger from the adults, and the killing of a young Megaprimatus or young V.Rex would eliminate future threats. Neither would allow the other on their territory under any circumstances, and fights were usually brief ending with one intimidating the other until one party member backed off. But when the stakes got high enough, it would be a fight to the death. The Jungles of Skull island probably rang with thunderous noise from such titanic death matches. The smaller predators, like Venatosaurus and Foetodon, were not as large but were just as dangerous (especially to young), though Venatosaur packs and groups of Foetodon were much easier to fend off and kill for an Adult. Like other gorillas, Megaprimatus also most likely had to fight off other Megaprimatus, especially the males. Extinction Despite their effective adaptations, the species was eventually wiped out by a combination of natural causes, and being hunted by the other creatures. By the time Carl Denham arrived in 1933 it was clear that Kong was the last of his kind. It is unclear what killed off the Megaprimatus species, perhaps a massive earthquake, or loss of water, a storm, disease or maybe just Skull Island's many inhabitants just prevented too many young from reaching maturity. In 1933 Kong, the last of his species, was captured and brought to New York where he broke away from captivity and was shot off of the Empire State Building, sealing his species' fate. 1933 Film The Kong from the 1933 film by Merian C. Cooper had only one survivor after his death, Kiko, officially the last of his species (made even rarer by his unique albino fur). Kiko was killed when Skull Island sank, rendering the species officially extinct. 1986 Film Following the events of the 1976 film by Dino De Laurentiis, it was discovered that King Kong was not the only giant ape around, finding a female in Borneo. The two Kongs successfully mate, producing a child. Despite Kong's death, the female and her child were seen back on Kong Island, rendering the species not extinct in this version (but still highly endangered). External Links *Megaprimatus Kong from King Kong World Wikia *Kong from Speculative Evolution Wikia Category:Creatures Of Skull Island Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters who fall to there deaths Category:Mammals Category:Primates Category:Creatures from original King Kong Category:Son of Kong Category:King Kong (2005) Category:Creatures from Kong: Skull Island Category:Animals Category:Skull Island animals Category:King Kong 1976 Remake Film Category:Omnivores Category:Kaiju Category:Great Apes Category:Gorillas